It Went Wrong
by DrivingIntoTheNight
Summary: Alternative scene) JR tries to seduce Sue Ellen, she resists and he asks how it all went wrong


_It went wrong_

_(Alternative scene)_

_JR tries to seduce Sue Ellen, she resists and he asks how it all went wrong_

Sue Ellen was dolled up in make up, making herself look right for her date. She admired her make up style in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress, along with a big fur coat and huge circle earrings.

JR had returned back from a meeting to Southfork. He went into his bedroom and plonked on the bed. He heard the sound of a door opening and bounced back up.

"Sue Ellen?"

"Oh you're back! Have a nice dinner"

"Where you going all dressed up like that?"

"I'm having dinner out. I'm bringing someone back into my life that I never should have lost in the first place"

"I went to Barnes and Wentworth today"

"You went where?"

"I just told you"

"You went to see Cliff Barnes?"

"Would that bother you?"

"Are you really trying to rub my nose in it by going out with that idiot?"

"Well he must have something, look at all the women you've shared. Julie Gray, Afton. Myself. In fact Cliff is a wonderful lover"

JR slammed the door behind Sue Ellen. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into the room.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to me"

"I'm not going to do it to you. I'm going to do it to Cliff"

JR tightened his grip on Sue Ellen's arm and began to push her over to the bed.

"What does it matter to you JR? You never really wanted me anyway" Sue Ellen fell onto JR's bed with himself landing on top of her.

"Because honey you belong with me, and nobody else is gonna have you"

"It's a little late for that JR"

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to get even with me, but you still want don't ya?"

JR Began to kiss her neck roughly. Sue Ellen dug her nails into his shirt in an attempt to get him off.

"No get off me. Get off me!"

"Oh honey I know what you like. I know what you like. Sue Ellen. I know what you like darlin and this is it"

JR lips left her neck and met her own. For moment she had weakness. She felt herself kissing him back, she made an attempt to knee him in the groin but she couldn't move.

"JR get off me!JR please! Please get off me!"

JR could hear the pleading in her voice. It was almost as she was scared. He pulled himself off her and Sue Ellen sat up on the bed.

"Sue Ellen. I wasn't going to...

"No I know, I just wanted you to get off me"

"You screamed. You sounded scared"

"Excuse me JR I have a date"

"Sue Ellen wait!"

"What is it JR?"

"Sue Ellen. Where did it go wrong? You and me?"

"JR I..."

"I'm sorry stupid question. Go on. Go to Cliff. I'll see you later"

Sue Ellen got halfway down the hall before she decided to turn back to JR's bedroom.

"JR... I remember when we first met you know"

"Um Sue Ellen aren't you going to be late"

"Cliff can wait, this can't. We need to talk"

"Alright"

"You wanted to know where it all went wrong. You JR. You had an affair. Just one. But then you had more.

"Sue Ellen... the only reason I did that because I wanted you to pay attention to me"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. We never talked you became cold towards me"

"Because JR we didn't make love! We hadn't in a while"

"Sue Ellen! That's because. Well because...

"Because what JR? You can't get yourself out of this one. You lost interest and you wanted something new"

"That's not true!"

"Then what was it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"What?"

"Everytime we made love I though of the first time we did it"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because Sugar the first time we made love I hurt ya"

"I don't remember you hurting me JR"

"I made you bleed"

"JR that was the first time I had made love to anyone"

"I also bruised you"

"That's what you were afraid of? Hurting me?"

"Yes"

"But you didn't hurt me again after that"

"No. because everytime we made love, well it's sounds silly but I had to concentrate. I had to make sure I was gentle, if I felt like I wasn't I felt sick. I never wanted to hurt you Sue Ellen"

"Tell you what. I'll cancel my dinner date and if you promise to behave. How about you and me take some food from the house and go and have ourselves a picnic in one of the fields on Southfork"

"Why darlin I'd love that. I'll behave I promise"


End file.
